Where You Belong
by FFStoryFanGirl09
Summary: Timing is everything in Port Charles.


xxxx

She stood on the pier looking out into the water. Blonde hair blowing in the wind as she felt snowflakes fall from the sky. It felt so good to back in the place she used to call home. She didn't know if it was a good idea or not but she was back to stay. All of her memories came flooding back. She smiled thinking about all time her, her dad, and Lucy spent here as a family. She loved her sister and Kevin but she couldn't help but think back to simpler times. Lost in her memory lane she almost did hear her phone ring, she dug in her purse and grabbed it.

"Finally, Serena you had me worried. I didn't hear anything from you since you left Paris." Serena laughed listening to her little sister freak out.

"I know, Chris. Sorry I got caught up in running down memory lane."

"It's okay. It's just we haven't been this far apart in a long time, I don't want anything to happen to you." Serena turned around and started walking towards the hospital.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to pack all your stuff up and go to Port Charles without telling dad? I mean he might wonder why he hasn't heard from you on Christmas." She thought about it for a minute and Christina was right.

"Have you talked to dad today?" Serena asked her. "I just got up so not yet but I will soon and you know I can't lie to him, Serena."

If there was one thing that you needed to know about Christina Baldwin it was that she is probably the worst liar on the planet. "I'll call him I promise."

Serena looked up and saw the hospital in her sights. "Chris, I gotta go. But I'll call you later." She pulled open the door leading into the hospital. "Okay, I love you Serena."

"I love you too. Have fun skiing." Serena hung up her phone and got on the elevator.

When it dinged Serena realized she wasn't a hundred percent sure she knew where she was going. She ran a hand over her face feeling stupid that she didn't think of that first. "Can I help you?" A bigger nurse asked Serena as she got up to the nurse's desk.

"Yeah, I was actually just wondering if you could point me in the direction of Dr. Kevin Collins' office?" The nurse looked at Serena. "It's right around that corner." She pointed behind Serena.

"Thank you." Serena smiled at the nurse before she took off in the direction that she pointed.

* * *

As she rounded the corner Serena noticed a guy around her age maybe a little younger with dark messy hair, standing at window staring into a recovery room. So either it's a friend of his in the room or he's being a creeper. Against her better judgment Serena slowly approached the guy. "Hey are you okay?"

The guy turned around and Serena noticed that his dark eyes were full of sadness. He totally had that sexy brooding thing going on though. "Yeah. Why?" She was taken back by the hostile tone in his voice. "You just look a little distraught and was wondering if you wanted to take about it?"

Morgan didn't understand why this girl he had never seen was so curious as to what was wrong. "Um, it's kind of personal and no offense I don't know you."

He saw the girl step closer to him. It gave Morgan the opportunity to really notice what she looked like. She was gorgeous. She had beautiful blue eyes that could see directly though to your soul with beautiful blonde curly hair. She was a couple inches shorter than him with a cute little frame.

"True but it sometimes helps to talk to someone you don't know." Serena suggested doing her own look over of the guy standing in front of her. He was sexy he had all the markings of a bad boy. Serena couldn't help but wonder what his story was and if her dad would approve of who she was talking to.

Serena walked past Morgan and sat down in a chair, motioning for him to join her. "Come on, it may even cheer you up a bit." Morgan sensed that she wasn't going to let up until he talked to her so he joined her.

* * *

The two sat there and talked for a while, never really talking about why Morgan was so upset when she saw him but they talked about Morgan's troubles with his brother and ex-wife, Serena's move from Paris back to Port Charles and about how they both have issues with their dads. She was right talking to Serena helped Morgan focus on something else for a little while.

"Morgan?" Morgan looked behind him and saw his brother and ex-wife walk up to him. He stood up and walked up to his brother. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Serena saw Morgan look at his feet before slowly looking up. "Max matters to me too." _Max that must be who's the room. _"I'm glad you remember. You know, Max was always good to us when we were kids."

She felt like she was intruding on a family moment so she stood up and moved beside Morgan, gaining the attention of the other two. Serena saw the guy who looked familiar to her but she couldn't place from where, look at her and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Serena?" He said then it hit her. "Oh my god, Michael?" He smiled at her before she hugged him. She felt two pairs of curious eyes on her.

"I thought you were Paris?" He asked pulling out of the hug and moving back over to who Serena assumed was his girlfriend.

"I was but with my sister in boarding school and my parents here I thought it was time to come home." Serena glanced at Morgan and noticed that he was looking at Kiki and Michael with longing in his eyes.

Michael was surprised to see his childhood friend back after being in Paris for so long, but not as surprised as he was to see her talking to his little brother. He looked over at his girlfriend who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow before he realized why she was looking at him.

"Oh, Serena this is my girlfriend, Kiki. Kiki this is my childhood friend, Serena." Serena held her hand out and Kiki shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Serena." Serena nodded her head in agreement. "You too."

"It is good to see you, Mikey." Morgan said gaining the attention of the group. Serena saw Kiki tense up.

"Good to see you. That's all you have to say after you nearly killed your brother." Serena looked at Morgan who sadly glanced at her with an _I can explain_ expression as Kiki continued. "He was drowning and I begged you to help me."

"I can explain. I didn't kno-"

"You can't explain how you almo-" Kiki had to take a minute to calm down before she broke down right here in front of a hospital full of people. She just couldn't believe that the guy that she once loved would turn his back on his family and almost kill his brother. "Michael almost died because of you."

Morgan knew that there was nothing he could say that would ever make up for what he did to Michael but he was happy that his big brother is still alive. It was still hard for him to believe that the only girl that he ever loved was with his brother now, so yes he acts out and now with everything going on he has to worry about this girl he just met not hate him for what she just heard. Normally he wouldn't care but there was something about her that he knew he needed in his life and he didn't want her to never talk to him again.

Michael a hand on his girlfriend's arm to call her down. "Kiki can you give us a minute, please?" He watched his girlfriend scold his brother with her eyes as she walks into the recovery room to check on Max.

Serena sensed some serious tension between the brothers, so she took that as her cue to leave too. "Well I'm gonna go too. You boys look like you have a lot to talk about." She starts to walk past Morgan and he grabs her arm to stop her.

Serena put her hand on his chest to stop him before he said anything. "It was nice to meet you, Morgan." She smiled at him and Michael before walking away.

* * *

She kept going back over how the last hour or so went in her head. Serena knew that she should have followed her gut and not stopped to talk to Morgan. Sure she thought he was hot but she also knew that he wasn't the only hot guy in this town, or at least she hoped not. Any kind of relationship with Morgan would only lead to heartache and she knew that but it doesn't kill the curiosity that in her bones about him.

She was wrapped up in her thoughts about a certain green eyed boy that she didn't realize she walked directly into someone until stopped suddenly.

"Are you ok- Serena?" She looked up into familiar eyes.

"Kevin." Serena smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"What are you doing here? Is your sister okay?" Serena backed out of the hug and shook her head at her babbling step-dad.

"Kevin. Breathe." She laughed as he smiled and stopped with the 3rd degree.

"Christina's fine. She skiing with friends for the holidays. As for me I got lonely in Paris. You know with you, dad, and Lucy all here." Kevin nodded his head.

He walked them to his office and shut the door. "Does your dad know your here?"

"Not yet. You're the first person I came to see."

"Oh really? Why?" He was curious cause ever since Serena was little she's always been a daddy's girl so he was sure she would go see Scott first.

"I was wondering that since I graduated and got my degree if you could help me find a job?" She was really excited to start her life and get a job doing something she was really passionate about.

"Why would you want me to help you? Why not your dad about that, your degree is in Criminal Justice isn't it?" He asked her. Serena looked at her feet.

"Actually, I just told my dad that to make him happy. I got my degree in psychology. I wanna be a therapist like you, and help people."

Kevin was shocked to hear that Serena wanted to be like him. " You know your dad isn't going to be happy about that."

"Yeah I know he always wanted me to be a lawyer like him." Serena wasn't sure how her dad was going to react when she tells him that she gave up on being a lawyer to be a therapist but it was her life and she just had to keep reminding herself that her dad will be happy with whatever choice she makes.

"Well I don't know what kind of job I could help you get but while I help you look what do you say to helping me out around here?" Kevin asked her.

"Like as a secretary of some kind?" Kevin nodded his head yes. Serena thought about for a minute and realized that, that could mean more experience which she did lack.

"Sure." They shook hands. Serena smiled as she stood up and hugged Kevin. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "It's good to have you home, kiddo." She smiled into his shoulder.

* * *

Serena stood outside her dad's office door a half an hour later trying to work up the courage to tell her dad something that she's been dreading for 2 years now. She's never done something that she knew would disappoint her dad. She switched majors her sophomore year of college and she just never got around to telling him. Now was the moment of truth.

She knocked on his door and waited a minute. "Come in." _Now or never. _She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi daddy." She saw him look up from the paper and stare at her for a minute.

His face broke out in a grin from ear to ear as he got up from his desk and practically ran over to his daughter. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué!"

Scott smiled to himself. "I missed you too, baby girl."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the idea for the story and this version of Serena. I didn't create the character nor do I want to take credit for it.


End file.
